After The Curse
by Countess Kathryn of Avalon
Summary: After the Final Battle what happens to the charas? Chp. 2 edited Chp. 3 up
1. The End

Disclaimer for entire story:

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in J. K. Rowling's works or any other works used in this fan fiction. I have made up Ginny's birthday for my own purposes if you don't like it don't read this story. Spoilers for HBP.

After the Curse

Chapter 1

The End.

Harry is rushed into St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. His vital statistics dropping rapidly, his breathing shallow and irregular. Upon seeing Harry being rushed in, the receptionist pages all available Healers to come to the OR room at St. Mungo's. Fifty healers come running asking what is going on and she just points to Harry who is being rushed right past them and they run after him into the OR room. They set to work healing him. It takes 25 of them to stabilize him and 25 to heal his wounds. It takes them several hours to stabilize him and get him out of danger of dying.

Not long after Harry is wheeled in, all the Weasleys plus Hermione come in. They slowly make their way to the desk and at first no one speaks and then hermione speaks up.

" We are here to check on Harry Potter's condition. We are the only family he has." She says.

"I'm sorry miss. I don't know anything about Mr. Potter's condition as the Healers have not come out and informed me of anything. If you guys would like to take a seat when a Healer comes out I'll send them out to tell you." The receptionist replys.

Ginny just sinks to the floor sobbing uncontrolably. She is still deeply in love with Harry and always will be. Molly and Mione try to comfort her but to no avail. Her father and Ron pick her up and move her out of the way so others may get to the desk and when they sit her back down Molly and Mione go back to trying and comforting her telling her Harry will be okay.

Now most people, upon seeing Ginny wonder what the heck is going on. In Ginny's mind is replaying how Harry beat Voldemort and how he had saved her life before killing Voldemort. Ginny is still madly in love with Harry dispite his breaking up with her in his 6th year. Harry's teachers had wanted him to pass his N.E.W.Ts so instead of making him come back they got him through his 7th year by owling him their lectures and the homework and he'd do it and owl it back to them while looking for the Horcruxes. He went back to Hogwarts long enough to take the N.E.W.T.s and had passed them all. Upon passing them all he had applied to be an Auror and had been accepted.

About three hours after the Weasley's and Mione get there, a healer named Healer Morter comes out and walks over to them and asks if they were with Mr. Potter. They all nod and she takes a deep breath.

" We have him stabilized and are giving him blood replenishing potions to replace the blood that he lost." She says. Ginny looks at her and gives her a once over.

" Is he going to be okay and when can I see him? " Ginny demands.

"GINNY" Molly exclaims.

"It's alright Mrs. Weasley. Yes, he will be okay and if you sincerely apologize, I'll let you go sit with him." Healer Morter says. Ginny hangs her head and mumbles "i'm sorry." The healer nods.

"Miss Weasley follow me please and I mean only Miss Weasley." She says looking at Molly,Mione, and Ron. She turns and heads down the hall Ginny trailing her. They arrive at Harry's room and Healer Morter opens the door and ushers Ginny in.

"Harry" She gasps upon entering.

To Be Continued...


	2. St Mungo's pt 1

After The Curse

Chapter 2

St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries Pt 1

"Harry" She gasps upon entering the room. Lying on the bed is Harry, who is deathly pale. Ginny walks over to his bed and Healer Morter summons her a chair and places it by the bed and Ginny sinks into it gratefully.

" Thanks Healer Morter" Ginny reaches out and slowly grips Harry's hand interlacing her fingers with his. Healer Morter leaves them going back to the other Weasleys and Mione.

"He's resting easier now. Ahh...The power of Love. Anyway, I suggest you go home and get some rest. I'll let some people go in to see him depending on how he is doing." Healer Morter informs them. Molly nods and everyone except Ron and Mione leave reluctantly. Ron looks at Mione.

" Mione...Will you be my girlfriend?" Ron asks blushing. Hermione smiles.

" Of course Ron. I've been waiting for you to ask that. EVer since second year." Hermione says and lacing her fingers with Ron's they walk to the apparition point and apparate back to The Burrow.

Meanwhile, Ginny sits with Harry and whispers " i love you, Harry. Don't leave me" She remembers back over the last year how Harry had shown his love in little ways even if they weren't dating. She thought back to her birthday and how they had made love. Then she realizes she hasn't had her period since before her birthday. She goes to Healer Morter and pulls her aside.

" Healer Morter, I think I may be pregnant." Ginny says.

" Follow me" Healer Morter says. They go to a room and Healer Morter says " **_Preganato Showus_**." Suddenly a golden glow comes from Ginny's abdomen. Healer Morter nods and ends the spell.

" Ginny you are pregnant would you happen to know how far along you would be?" Healer Morter asks.

" Only about 2 weeks." Ginny replies and rushes to the bathroom to flush down what little she had eaten. Morter brings her a glass of water and says " Gargle and Spit." Ginny does as the healer says then the healer hands her a piece of gun. Ginny takes it and unwrapping it chews on it. They return to Harry's room and Ginny returns to her spot beside his bed. In her mind, she is thinking "Harry i'm pregnant with your baby. How are you going to take this?"

Harry stays out for a month in which Ginny almost never left his side. When she did it was to enjoy morning sickness or to go to the bathroom. Ginny Weasley and Amelia Morter became good friends and went by their first names whenever they saw each other. Ginny read Harry all of his letters that he received and books like The Lord of the Rings and Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. The day she finished Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, she whispers I love you Harry like she always does. But today was different because instead of his normal silence he whispers back " I love you to Gin" after he opens his eyes.

"Harry" Ginny gasps. He nods and blows her a kiss. She passes out.

To Be Continued...Only if I get Reviews.


	3. St Mungo's pt 2

After The Curse

Chapter 3

St. Mungo's pt 2

"Harry" Ginny gasps and he blows her a kiss. She passes out.

"Ginny" He gasps as she hits the floor and he hits the magical call button on his bed and Amelia comes running in to see Ginny on the floor and Harry awake.

" Well Mr. Potter, It is nice to see you are awake. No more scaring your girlfriend so bad she passes out okay?" Harry nods and Amelia awakes Ginny who gets up slightly dizzy and she dashes out of the room to the bathroom.

" Uhhh Healer why did Ginny run out of the room?" Harry askes.

" First off you may call me Amelia. Secondly I'll let Ginny tell you why." Amelia says and Ginny walks in Chewing on some gum. She walks over to Harry's bed and seeing her brain wasn't lying to her she sits on his bed and laying her head on his chest sobs. Harry wraps his arms around her as she sobs. After 10 minutes of crying she sits up and wipes her eyes.

" Harry there is something I need to tell you." Ginny says in a small voice.

" And what's that baby? " Harry askes.

" Remember how we made love on my birthday?" He nods

" WEll that was about a month and a half ago. I'm about a month and a half...pregnant. " She says the last word softly and Harry is stunned.

" Pregnant?...I'm going to be a dad?" Ginny nods. Harry let's out a whoop of joy and hugs her close.

" Ginny this is wonderful news. I love you so much i just didn't want you to be hurt by mean old Moldiebutt. You don't know how overjoyed i am to hear that you are pregnant. You do want to keep it right? " He askes the last part fearfully and she nods and he smiles.

" Well I'm going to go call the rest of the family i'm sure there are things you would like to talk about." Amelia says and leaves the room. Right after Amelia leaves, the Head Goblin of Gringotts comes in.

"Mr. Potter there are things we need to talk about. In private." He says.

" Anything you have to say can be said in front of Miss. Weasley." Harry replies.

"Mr. Potter you are now offically the Richest man in England. Even richer than the Malfoy's were. You are the Master of Potter Hall, which has 100 bedrooms, 5 sitting rooms, 2 ballrooms, a Mastersuite, and 50 bathrooms plus 300 acres that it is sitting on. You are also the master of 300 Houseelves that get paid 3 galleons a month and have a day off every two months and that's only about half of it." The Headgoblin informs him.

Ginny is shocked, to say the least. She looks at Harry and he smiles and whispers 'at least our child won't want for anything.' He looks at the Head Goblin.

"Headgoblin i have a favor to ask you. Ginny could you please leave for this?" Harry askes and ginny nods and leaves to wait on her family.

" Head Goblin, I need something out of my vault it would be my mother's engagement ring is there anychance you could get it?" The head goblin nods and goes to the bank and coming back seconds later with the ring he hands it to Harry after putting it in a velvet box.

" Thanks is there anything else you needed?" Harry askes. The head goblin shakes his head no. Harry says goodbye and ginny comes back in and harry motions for her to sit next to him. She does so.

"Ginny normally I would get down on knee and ask this but i'm in the hospital and I need an answer soon. I don't want you to feel like you're trapping me cause you aren't. I want a family and you have given me a chance to have one. Ginevra Weasley Will you marry me? " Harry askes and opens the box containing his mom's ring and she gasps.

To Be Continued...Maybe


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note: Okay guys I may not be posting for awhile. A friend of mine is a marine for the US and got hurt so until I find out what is going on, and until i get over a small case of writer's block, i won't be posting. Thanks to the 7 of you who have reviewed, the reviews made my day thanks a lot.

But i can say that the next installment will include Ginny's answer, Family surprise, maybe a couple fights who knows? If you have any ideas that you would like to see used let me know i'll always looking for great ideas.

And on a final note, i don't mind the flames that say i hate yourstory or your story sucks, because If it did suck why to i have people coming back for the next chapter? But i do have one thing to say, If you don't like my writing style don't read my story and go write your own. How would you like it if i told you how to write your story. My fan fic rule is Review unto others as you would have them Review unto you. On that note i have some reviews to go write to some of my favorite people.


End file.
